


nobody knows you the way that i know you

by Fangirl1029



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl1029/pseuds/Fangirl1029
Summary: or in which Andy shows up at Ryan's house at 1 am. an alternative ending to s2e11





	nobody knows you the way that i know you

**Author's Note:**

> a really short drabble. kind of just spat all of my thoughts out there so, um, yeah, not exactly good. Sorry? And rant at the end

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

She thinks this a bit too late, more accurately, the second after knocking on his door.

She hears footsteps, and that’s when she knows that _oh shit, this was a terrible idea._  Because there is Ryan Tanner, in his full glorious, shirtless, muscular, very shirtless—she stops herself before she lets herself go any further—self, standing in front of her with a quizzical expression.

“Um, Andy?”

She internally winces. She wasn’t 16 anymore, she shouldn’t be drooling over boys like she was still in high school. She’s badass, she’s a hero, she's amazing, and yet here she is. Speechless. At his door. At 1 AM.

She was right, this was a _terrible_ idea.

But swallowing the lump that’s been forming in her throat ever since she stepped onto his porch, she manages to make out some coherent words.

“I—um… Hey, can we talk?”

If he seemed surprised, he didn’t show it. Simply stepping to the side and motioning for her to go in, Ryan possessed a bit too much grace for her, who was slightly tipsy and slightly out of her mind, right now. He sits down on his couch. “So what did you want to talk about?”

She opens her mouth only for nothing to come out.

“I—” _Oh, fuck._  She had this whole speech prepared on her way here, she was going to be strong, persistent, and clear. But sitting on this couch, one that’s she’s sat on a million times before, and staring at his face, one that she used to—and, if she’s being honest with herself, still does—stare at forever and commit to memory, as if it was beacon of light in an abyss of darkness, she can’t say anything. This is Ryan, she’s known him forever, and she shouldn’t be tongue-tied around him; she shouldn’t be nervous. But she is and she doesn’t know what to do about it. She doesn’t know what she can do.

“Um, Andy, you good?”

She pauses from her mini-breakdown to focus on his concerned but gentle gaze. And that’s when it hits her. This is _Ryan,_  her best friend, her high school sweetheart, the boy that stole his dad’s credit card to buy her a plane ticket, and the person she trusts with her life, and she just lets the words rush out.

“I had this whole speech planned and I can’t say anything. Um, I don't know how serious you are with Jenna, but I won't be able to live with myself if I don't tell you this, so fuck it I guess. I don’t want to be just ‘no strings’ with you. I know we said no attachments and that it's not serious. But I-” She took a breath. “I found a letter from younger me. And it made me realize that it’s been you, Ryan, it’s always been you. I think I’ve been in love with you since we hot-wired my dad’s car and I was just too stubborn to realize it. I don’t want just a booty call, a safety blanket, I want everything.” She ends her rant heavily breathing and she looks up to sparkling blue eyes that look back at her with quiet admiration and awe. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at her. And just when she starts to be get worried, he leans over, cups her face, and kisses her. It’s not like the ones they shared before: intense, passionate, and consuming; this one’s slower, as if they had all the time in the world, and she supposes that they did. Because this kiss was a slow burn, like the missing piece of a puzzle they’ve been long missing.

When they pull apart, his eyes glimmer with a shine she remembers from their childhood. They sparkle like the stars they saw sitting on the roof of his car so long ago, ones that symbolized possibilities, innocence, and dreams.

“In case, I wasn’t clear, I love you, too.”

She smiles softly. Pulling him closer again, she murmurs against his lips, “I swear to god, Tanner, if you don’t put a shirt on, we’re not gonna get any sleep tonight.”

(He doesn’t)

(Her clothes join his in the corner of his bedroom.)

(And she thinks that for the first time in a long time, everything is falling to place.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I finished the season. And I have thoughts. I am with Ryan all the way. Like once I commit to a ship, and I mean COMMIT to a ship, I am committed as in I will go own with it. So yeah, I guess I can't see any sparks between Andy and Sullivan because of it. Like I was in love with Ryan and Andy's relationship as soon as she pushed his police car in the first episode. And I was obsessed by the strip mall fire when he came to her and told her that he was done waiting. Like did you see the look in his eyes?!? Bitch get me someone who could look at me like that. So yeah. I'm pissed. The buildup to this ship ended with Ryan with Jemma, which, just seems ??? and Andy with Sullivan. I get that a lot of people are aboard on that ship, but considering that you're reading this, which explicitly says Andy/Ryan, I'm assuming you're with me. And I cannot stress this enough, I will go down with this ship.


End file.
